Modpacks and Monstergirls
by DustyGhost
Summary: Imagine waking up in Satan's square dance of a modpack, you would think you understand what's going on, but really the rules you know work to your detriment. Mobs can break blocks, limbs can be broken, there's monster girls everywhere (probably because some horny teenager put this pack together), and life is pain I ha-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Giant Enemy Spider

Immediate and uncomfortable, that's how he woke up usually if he couldn't sleep anymore, the physical pain of sleeping too long making his body ache as wakefulness came to him like a killdozer and he was Granby Colorado, but what made that wash away was the rush of irritation and adrenaline from a few facets.

The loud crashing of the waves, the heat of the sun beating down on his back, and he was face down in _sand_.

"FUCK!" he yelled, unthinking as he pushed himself to his knees, hand raising to swipe of the irritating granules that coated his face, mind booting up quickly as liquid fight or flight juice flowed through him at potential danger, head whipping around for whatever that may be.

But all there was was the ocean and...oddly shaped dirt mounds next to him…

Nature got weirder every time he looked at it.

He stumbled to his feet, hand shooting out and swiping a handful of sand, getting a bit dizzy from rising so quickly right after being asleep as he grabbed his head with his free hand and steadied hims-

"Can you not FUCKING yell?!" He heard back, a voice that started quiet, spiked up rapidly, and dropped back down-almost loud enough to peak the world's microphone, "I don't want a bear or something to think we're injured and come here to _eat our asses_," the other man came out from his spot, peeking his head out from behind the oddly chunky, cubic tree he was standing on the other side of, "...Where you always there? Am I that fucking blind? Wait a minute…" he pulled something out from behind the true-a hefty woodchopping axe that seemed to be crudely fashioned out of stone, gripping it in a wrath guard, "You're not the _SON OF A BITCH _that dragged me the fuck out here, are you?!"

"Fuck sick joke are you telling you fuckin' kidnapper?!" the beachfront man side, growling, spinning around and broadening his stance as he eyed the area around him, his body turning so his left side faced him, slimming his profile and hiding his right hand. "An axe murderer, great, couldn't get someone professional and personable who just wants money, wonderful." he said, playing off the stress with humor as he rolled his eyes.

"What fever dream are we fucking in?" The axe wielder 180'd, dropping the axe and starting to come towards the beach, "There's a box surrounded by fire full of pieces of bread, apples, a toy sword and an axe just over there."

The beachfront man eyed him, looking him over to gleam anything he could off the guy- he had a very calm demeanor that seemed to be bursting at the seams with an untapped energy, like he was jacked up on caffeine and crack cocaine but was doing his very best to hide it, he was an average sized lad-half hispanic and half some kind of oriental was his guess-and he looked like he got dressed in the dark.

A tore up blue blazer over a black, fresh shirt, a plaid green and black paddy cap atop his head, muddy jeans-and a pair of readers that were missing a lens. Around his neck, a black chain pieced with a silver pentagram, just big enough to cover his eye like a coin to get him through Styx. Though he was clean shaven, he suited the label of 'axe murderer in the woods', less hillbilly and more outcast that had no fucking clue how to act around people-the shunning giving life to a fire of rage that could not be quenched.

Overall?

Probably just a dickbag teenager who wanted to die that suddenly found himself in way over his head in a block-themed acid trip.

Axe wielder, though, wasn't idle in observation, eyeing the beachfront man, he seemed a caucasion of some sort, though his skin was darkened by a deep tan, from the sun or mixed heritage, it was unknown. His brown eyes peering on warily, black locks in plain view, they were in an undercut of all things. His coat was an all too bright orange, it seemed raincoat like, popped open, it seemed a bit more than a simple one given the inside had some kind of fur like material for warmth- his tank top shirt a horizontally striped black and white with no other discernible features, black pants on his legs, and a pair of black work boots.

His clothes vaguely called to mind the image of a stereotypical prisoner, but his jeans and work boots pulled a more working man vibe, and his haircut some semi-recently popular type of doo, three elements that worked together and clashed to make an odd profile.

Shaking his head, he turned back over, hocking that handful of sand- readied for throwing, something he grabbed on instinct when he was getting up, he clapped and slid his palms, dusting themselves off as he rolled his shoulders, pops ringing out as he 'cracked' his crickety skeleton, just what happened when he went to sleep. "If you didn't drag me out here, and I wasn't- that, so I just-" Beachfront spoke up repeatedly, but stumbled over his words, trying to articulate what he was thinking before just going for it "So your saying you saw where I woke up and I wasn't there? Like I just kinda...appeared?" he said, furrowing his brows and squinting.

The ex-axe wielder hesitated a moment, rubbing the back of his head, scratching his neck, and then started to fidget with his coat,"I...I'm pretty sure you weren't there before but, how the hell would you get out here without me noticing, you're not wet, so you didn't just wash up on the beach front like this is Castaway, you would _had _to have been here the entire time, right?" he turned, scanning the spruce forest behind him-the cubic trees with cubic leaves, which only served more questions, but they looked...normal? The fact that looked normal to him was...off...at first glance they were normal trees, but after a squint,focusing more on it, would reveal that they're blocks-a sort of facade that only took a little bit of mental power to see through.

"I can feel when I've been out for a light naturally for like, longer than usual, it _feels_ like I've been regularly sleeping for hours…" Beachfront said, cracking his neck, the noise audible and uncomfortable, but he seemed fine with it. "We'll...keep that in mind I guess, nothing we can answer right now…" he said, stretching, then turned around and moved over, crouching and dipping his hand in the water, and raising it...and took a sip, then paused "This is fucking clean. Clean freshwater." he said, sounding completely thrown off as he looked into the water- clean and clear, the shifting waves...didn't disturb even a bit of sand, when he paid attention, it held its shape perfectly and sharply inclined as it met the water "What the heeeelllll?"

"Clean? As in...there's nothing in it?" The axe crack head-okay okay, enough of this bullshit, it's not like his name is a big secret or anything, his name is Page, okay? Page came up to the coast, peering into the water-noticing the lack of sand incline into the water-in fact, every single elevation change under the water was sharp and geometric. He found himself laying down, head above the water like he was a cat watching an aquarium and daring any of the pet fish get within nabbing range. He reached down into it, cupping a handful and...tasting it, it tasted like it came straight out of a jug of distilled water, he let the rest of it fall into the ocean out of his hand…

He didn't feel like he was drinking it out of necessity, there was no level of satisfaction from it-like there wasn't any present thirst to quench.

"What kind of...sick fucking joke?" Vincent, the other of the duo, said, sounding a bit in shock, this...this wasn't normal, he dipped his hand in and brushed against the sand- his hand shifted it but…

The sand did not slip into the water, like it was oil or something, acting as if it wasn't submerged at all.

He grabbed a handful, pulled it out, and gawked- why?

His hand was wet…

_But the sand was perfectly dry_.

"What the actual FUCK?!" Page yelled again, jumping up, it was a bit of an overreaction, and if he was watching some kind of 'magician' do this, he likely would not have freaked out like he did, he reached down, grabbing some sand of his own and mimicking Vincent...his hand wet, the sand...dry and warm in his hands, he swallowed…

Letting the sand fall through his fingers, he made a fist, looking over at Vincent, "Something isn't right here, and I don't mean it in the way of us waking up in the middle of nowhere, that is completely sane and logically viable compared to whatever this hole in space and time-like we're standing in a slice of land where neither god nor science pay attention."

"You've got a way with words." Vincent said dryly as he tried to ignore the fact that the sand sunk through the water like it wasn't there and settled back, his hand letting go of his own bundle of brain destroying science defying sand.

He kinda wished he was in one of those shitty 90s commercials and this was an advertisement for 'Moon Sand™' or whatever the heck else.

Vincent stood up, dusting himself off "Well, whatever cosmic joke we find ourselves in, we should...probably get moving and find shelter or something." he said, tense again, well, tenser than before and in a different way.

This wasn't their reality, and that meant they might be dealing with something way out of their comprehension.

He held non-euclidean horrors as something he'd prefer to never encounter, but was kind of at the table right now.

"...Or hopefully a road out of here…" Page shuttered, "I'd hate to leave this Earth and my family behind because I got ripped apart by wolves in some fucked up block land," he meandered over to his axe, lifting it up, giving it a couple of practice swings, feeling its unwieldy weight, and then resting it on a shoulder.

"You said there was a box fulla food?" Vince asked, quirking a brow "We should probably nab that, dunno if we're gonna be finding a burger in the wild, growing on a tree." he said, shaking his head at the thought with a small grin.

Page nodded, pointing over towards the woods he came from.

Vincent walked over, placing a hand on the step like dirt, half as large as his body, bit bigger really, he'd have to clear this and the next block to get to the forest floor from the beachfront- he crouched down a little, ready to climb over as he kicked off the gro-

He flew well past normal as he soared slightly over a meter arms flailing as their attempted push up had nothing to push on and he smacked chest and his chin into the second dirt step, letting out a soft curse "What in the- hell?" he mumbled, looking back "That, what?" he shook his head, looking back at the last block he had to hop over...and did, soaring right up from standing position to a meter high and landing "Less...gravity? But it feels the same when I'm walking around." Vincent grumbled out loud to himself.

"I thought I was just...imagining that…" Page blinked, coming up to the step and hopping up it, "It felt _right_ after the first try, it didn't feel like moon jumping on the second one…so...I don't know...am I weird for this feeling oddly normal?"

"I...feel that too, I think we're noticing because, well, we noticed, else this wouldn't be...well, something we'd figure out." Vince said, looking up at the trees "Shit looks natural but I can...I can tell that it shouldn't be so, so fucking _square_, but my brains more upset that I consider it normal then, then it actually being off." he said, not wording that the best, but he was too thrown off to pay perfect attention to if he was fucking up getting accross his point.

Page shook his head, slipping over to the chest he pulled the axe out of, four torches stuck in completely accurate and symmetrical angles and distances from one another around it, like the chest was being worshiped by a church of rulers and protractors-or something. He slipped between the torches-which were only knee high for some ungodly reason, opening the box one handed and seeing the tiny grid pattern within-

Tiny versions of whatever was in it spread about inside of it-something he didn't mention to Vincent but Vincent was definitely about to find out about-the physical representation of an inventory gui laying flat at the bottom of the chest-

Page _really _wanted to say it, but was honestly afraid of being called crazy at the very idea of his though-although given what was happening around them, it likely wasn't the single most crazy thing Vincent had seen or heard.

"What in the...no, this shit can't be...no fuckin'- no fuckin' way." Vince said, scowling and glaring at the box.

"Exactly what I was thinking…" Page swallowed.

"That, that's asinine, it'd be retarded, it, no, you, really? _Really?_" Vincent said, but wouldn't conclude his hypothesis, that damning statement to this situation.

"Listen, I'm not the proprietor of this current situation, I am merely a participator," Page replied, "I didn't want to say it, I didn't want to even consider that, but I did, and it makes the most sense right now."

"We're in _that_ dumb fucking block game aren't we. This is hell, gamer hell." Vincent said, wanting to drown himself in the distilled water ocean slash lake. "We live in a fuckin' society." he said, slumping to his knees as they went weak for a second- yeah he was being purposefully overdramatic, sue him.

"On your feet, soldier, once more unto the breach," Page turned to him, planting his axe straight up onto the dirt, "I'm not about to die here in some illogical fever dream, nor am I to stand here and watch you shrivel up and die from lack of trying-if I have to beat some courage into you, then that's what I intend to do."

"I cope with comedy, eat my ass cap'n." Vince said, standing up, reaching into the box and pulling out the 'toy' sword, it was...weird, tapping the square on the grid it was in, and dipping his hand deeper, like he was pushing through space time to nab something in some pocket dimension, his hand bumping into something solid, he wrapped his hand around it and pulled it out- and it was a lot more than a toy sword but a solid, lacquered arming sword-shaped bludgeon, he gripped it in two hands "Better then nothing but god damn." he said appraisingly, looking it over with an appreciative eye.

Vincent smirked, putting his axe back on his shoulder, "Come hell or high water, we're going to live forever, trust me, chin up," he said, as he knelt down a bit to pull a piece of bread from the chest-finding a full ass baguette suddenly in his hand, "perhaps we could take this chest with us, it could come in useful."

"Yeah, gonna be awkward as shit to carry unless...well, we can stuff it in our pockets or so-" Vince paused, seriously considering that statement as he looked over at one of the torches…

He crouched down, dropping his wooden training sword, and pulled the torch off the ground normally, looking it over, his brain having a brief aneurysm at the 'flame' that burned in a _square shape_, he touched the head- warm, nothing else, not a single burn, and…

Proceeded to try and shove it into his pocket...and it sank right in, like it…

Like it led elsewhere.

"Bingo~." Vince said with a shit eating grin "Maybe we can shove the chest entirely in there too?" he proposed.

"Considering I don't see things such as 'the conservation of matter', having much bearing on how things are as of now, I don't see why something as absurd as putting a chest into your pocket is out of the question-your own internal inventory, as it is in the game," Page nodded, "I'd hate to make you the lab rat _and _the pack mule, so if you need me to carry anything, pass it here."

"Just wondering if it's gonna stop us with contrived game logic randomly or something." Vincent pointed out "Go 'Wait no loaded chests aren't hand held items!' and not go in." he said, scratching the back of his head, and shrugged. "No time like now." he reasoned, and crouched down, awkwardly wrapping his arms around the large box and lifting it- kind of weighty, but he could handle it- he positioned its corner to his pocket- and _pushed_.

He felt it sink it, shlorping is about all he could describe the visual of the giant box sinking into his tiny pocket, but then...the second his hand left it, he felt it, the box...bursting? For lack of the better word, the items bursting from it and sinking into their preordained pile, along with the empty chest, inside his...inventory. He, couldn't even begin to describe the sensation and how he could ordain what it meant, but he did.

"Okay so loaded chests crack open like if you hit them if you stuff them in, and then sort into piles in the...inventory?" Vincent explained "Not sure if that's more or less convenient, but whatever." he said, picking the sword back up, but by the blade instead- the faux handle, pommel, and crossguard was a better bludgeon then the blade itself in reality, and leaned it on his shoulder, his other hand plucking the torches from the ground and holding one out to Page.

Page took it and stuffed it into his pocket, giving the area around them one last survey, "So...do we play the game as is intended by developer and the 'meta' of the community, or do we engage in more natural reactions to this situation? I.e, searching for signs of civilization that may or may not be awaiting our safe arrival."

"We should start with getting somewhere stable to live, I'd prefer to not bet our chances that we respawn if we end up getting unlucky." Vincent said, sounding uncomfortable at the idea, standing up straighter than before, "Then we can travel like Nomads once we're better equipped."

"Yes, quite, then I declare we see about how else we interact with this alien slice of computer software which confines us," he readied his axe, beginning to search the woods for a tree of just the right height-so he would be able to 'reach' each individual block and not have to pillar up to get the rest of it-quickly realized that the process was moot, since he seemed to be bound by the reach of his actual arms in this sadist's rendition of the game…

And froze...another rogue element catching his eye-a tree he did decide to settle on and walk up to, a tree that was not of vanilla world generation-the leaves a much more faded, yellowish green, the logs reddish-still brown, but much closer to a red than any tree he had seen in the game…

He straightened his posture, sizing up the weight of what this little detail had meant-either they were wrong, that this was simply a 'minecraft' like limbo they had been placed into for reasons unknown-or…

"Forestry," he simply said, pointing out the tree type, "That is a bull pine tree, not a spruce tree," he turned, searching for Vincent, "Do you understand what that means?"

Vincent let out a bone deep kind of sigh, looking five times worse for ware "Oh great, we're in satan's square dance of a modded game, aren't we?"

"Indeed, and to prove if my hunch is correct," he gripped the axe tightly, readying himself-he swung with all his might-

The axe almost bouncing off of the tree, while there was no physical recoil, the axe did not chop like it should, it instead, left the familiar cracks of a block in the progress of being broken, he paused, watching the cracks disappear as he lowered his stance.

"And I just realized we handled sand like it was sand-and not well, a block…" he went silent again, more questions arising in his head.

"The fact I could shove the chest in my inventory in the first place and it just kinda worked...Maybe we're messing with how stuff's supposed to work?" Vincent postulated out loud, "Like, we're still able to...do stuff normally? But can we...not do stuff abnormally?" he wondered, not liking the sound of that.

"Perhaps it is a matter of intent?" Page suggested, "Dig in the dirt there, and then attempt to _mine _the dirt."

"Maybe take a go at testing your guess because I've been kinda handling that crash test dummy life quite a bit up til' now." Vincent said, a bit hesitant to go punching trees full force or something.

"Well of course I would Page, however, you are the brawn and I am the brains, and a clock must have all its gears mesh together-lest you lose it-and thus we lose ourselves to time itself."

"You've got the axe, you're the DPS, get to DPSing the ground, I'm but a poor baggage boy." Vincent rubbing his fists on his cheeks and half assedly pretending to be frail and sad.

"A sword has a higher DPS than an axe," Page remarked, "Your logic is the sword that cuts yourself, now get to DPSing."

"Yeah, if we both had stone ones, but yours does more because I got wood." Vincent said, ignoring the dick joke in there.

"A wood sword only does half a heart less than a stone."

"Case and point, more damage, I am but a mere waifish lad, and I've come up with stuff just as much as you- who figured out the water sand thing? This guy." Vincent said, pointing at himself "Brain practically bursting outta my head, you're the brawn." he said, lifting his nose up.

"I identified the type of tree, you simply found out such things via happenstance, I have the knowledge-and the IQ. So if you would kindly punch the ground, surely it can not hurt that bad if my hunch is wrong-use the sword if you must."

"You saw a plainly different tree in the wrong biome, wow, woulda taken me years to figure out that one." Vince said sarcastically.

"And knew the make and model of the modded tree, tell me, what does Forestry add if you're so knowledgeable?"

"Trees n' shit, punch the dirt." Vince said glaring.

"Don't let your anger get the better of you, you're simply doing what you are more better suited for, no need to let such a thing hurt your pride-your demeanor seems to imply your are much more of a fighter than I…" he smirked, "Although if I were to fight, I would never lose."

He glared, growling a little as he kicked the ground hard- and there was a weird crunch noise.

He paused, looking down, and noticed a quickly fading crack in the dirt.

"Well fuck." Vince said, quirking a brow as he stomped on the ground again and again "Anyways, go fuck yourself, just cuz I ain't waxing poetic don't mean I'm not the brain-" and then he dropped losing his foot a little as a meter of earth disappeared below him and he let a curse of surprise out.

"You appear to have dug yourself into a hole, literally and metaphorically, how deep do you plan on making your own grave?" he chuckled a bit, reading his axe, ready to chop into his chosen tree.

He glared, reached out both arms when Page turned his back, smashing the ground in quick succession, dropping Page down to the same level as him, literally, and maybe metaphorically.

Page hit the ground, grunting, almost falling over, turning back towards Vincent, who was holding both hands up, middle fingers out with a grin, "Oh, I understand, you wish to punch out all the trees by your own hands, the scrappy type, I understand," he simply sat on the edge, legs hanging into the hole that Vincent dug for them, "I however, will keep this axe, for my own protection, and for your own."

Vince began speaking, eyes rolling "Oh kick your own trees Shakespe-" he paused "-the fuck is your name anyways?" he said, furrowing his brow.

"MMmm...Page has a nice ring to it, let's stay with that, shall we?"

"The more you talk like a vague guru the more I'm tempted to smack your head in and see if you're actually behind all this, you sound like it." Vince said, wrinkling his nose. "Vincent, by the way, because I'm not a cryptic fuck." he said rolling his eyes and climbing out of the hole- he at some point felt the little floating block that popped out gravitate and sink into his pocket, feeling the space get slightly fuller.

He hopped out of the hole, and looked up into the leaves, squinting.

"Well, if you plan on refraining from further disturbance, I'm taking my trusty axe and winning us some crafting equipment, clearing two birds with a single toss of a stone so to speak, learning how this universe handles crafting and getting us some basic provisions," Page hopped up, readying his axe once more-and then grimaced, dropping his stance-

What has caused Page to stop was an ear piercing, body shaking, heart stopping hiss-a hiss that was arachnid in nature, the hiss of a tarantula-or at least a similar spider.

It was directly below them, somewhere in the Earth-Page shook it off, and then paused once more when he heard another sound from down there... a familiar crunch of a dirt block being broken.

"Crafty and daft, I didn't think you'd tunnel below me so fast, Vincent," Page turned-seeing the man he was referring to still standing above ground, leaves around him and an apple in hand, "...What's breaking that block?" he broke character for a second in sincere worry.

Vincent stared at him, in about the same sorta fear, his hand dropping the apple as he grabbed his weapon in two hands, "What else hisses but a…" he led off, tightening his grip on his bludgeon, and holding it readied to swing.

Page stood still, listening to the crunching of blocks, the occasional rhythmic thumps of a spider skittering about, his eyes scanning around him, not sure what to make of it-they were above ground, there wasnt the entrance to a cave anywhere-there was no way it could know where they are without direct sight, right?

_**There's no way it's breaking those blocks, right?**_

Like he had stepped on a mine without moving, all at once things had gone to complete shit, he looked down at his feet just in time to see the block he was standing on breaking, stepping back as the final crunch caused the massive being to free itself from the underground-squeezing itself through the space like only a spider could-its overpowering legs shoving Page to the ground...rearing back its head-a head the size of a bear's, fangs coming out-thirsty for blood, dripping with a venom ready to liquify is insides and suck him dry.

It beared down its massive head, straight into the top of Page' axe-recoiling a bit from the pain, Page managed to tear himself free with help from Vincent- who did not stay idle, handle slamming down over its head, the cross guard hooking on it as he heaved with his body and dragged the hellbeast off as much as he could and get some space in between the two of them

"Jesus Christ! Allah save me! By the nines!" Page yelled, backing into a tree-realizing how far he had backed up, he grit his teeth and readied his hefty stone-that thing was _strong _, and that thing was _dreadfully horrifying_. He could make out each individual hair on its body-long and silver, like a forest of needles growing on its legs, and those fangs-like rapiers ready to skewer someone through. And its eyes...its glowing red eyes the size of silver dollars.

The spider jerked around, easily winning the contest of strength with Vincent-it stepped away and cocked itself like a flintlock ready to strike and spark-in just a moment the weight of its body and the force of its might would be on top of vincent-ready to bear down its fangs into his body like a spear through water. Its front legs coming up, coming up above Vincent's head-he could _swear _that thing looked ten feet tall with its legs up like that, he learned what it was like to be a fly caught in a spider's web.

It leaps- Vincent's hand flashed to his pocket in a panicked idea, ripping just as quickly out of it as he swung with the new 'bludgeon'...a small, brown cube.

There was a small 'Krr' sound after he smashed it over the head with the dirt block that boundlessly did not embody the cube bursting, exploding, expanding to full size and weight on top of the spider and shoving Vince's body and hand back, smooshing the monstrocity into the ground for a moment, trapping it for a second before the thing started trying to throw it off…

Then Vince got an idea, hugged the block, and leaned onto it, trying to squish or keep the damn thing buried under the dirt block, he started yelling as its legs flailed wildly, pushing and sliding on the ground as it tried to get a footing.

"You've made a grave error, you ARACHNID MONSTROSITY" Page perked up, screaming like he first did at Vincent, raising the axe high and charging forth, bringing it down into the creature's abdomen, a wicked crack filled his ears as he broke through the exoskeleton-its blood starting to leak from its body, he reared back the axe for another wicked hack, "HUMANS ARE TOP OF THE FUCKING FOOD CHAIN, ALWAYS HAS BEEN, FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS, AND ALWAYS FUCKING WILL BE YOU OVERSIZED VERMIN!"

**CRACK, CRACK, CRACK**

The spider hissed and buckled, thrashed and struggled, but it was losing a lot of blood, its body was growing rapidly weaker as he hacked into it-until it was no longer a threat, even if Vincent let off, it was already mortally wounded.

It wasn't a clean kill at all, but eventually, it died.

Vincent panted, less because he was really tired, but more mentally and a bit physically exhausted "Next time…" he began to say, before taking another breath and speaking up again "Next time I'd prefer walking at it until it's half dead from exhaustion and smacking it dead once it can't fight back." he said, stepping off and away from the dirt block he was leaned on

"You can't...persistence hunt...a...hah...predator that is also trying to hunt you…" Page took a step back, breathing heavier than Vincent was, "That's why you prove your superiority as a race and hunt it better than it could ever hunt you."

"Well you can keep takin' point on the exterminator duties then." Vince said, leaning back and smacking the dirt a couple times, the block popping as he caught it and slotted it into his pocket.

"Just because we're built best doesn't make us any less of a pack hunter, young disciple, a mongolian wolf alone is a force to be reckoned with, a mongolian wolf in its pack will bring you the wrath of heaven."

"I said take point numnuts, not like I'm gotta letcha bite it in your race war against literally everything else." Vince said with half lidded eyes, an unamused expression on his face.

"Fair enough, you better pass me all the armor if that be the case," he swallowed, breath still heavy, "Lady Lucifer what a day…" he mumbled.

"Yeah yeah, we'll sort that out when we come to it." Vince said, taking a deep breath and sighing, seeming less utterly winded, which might be because it wasn't all that physically tiring to push down some dirt, dusting himself off.

"But first up, lets get the fuck away from that underground cave before another god forsaken arachnid decides to rear its ugly head for us to pin down and crush beneath our boo-" Page paused, hearing something buzzing around behind him, "Oh, a bee, I think a honey block might be pretty help-"

"WHAT IN ALL THAT IS HOLY IN ALL OF THE NINE HELLS IN THAT FUCKING THING?!" he suddenly screamed, laying eyes upon the humanoid-six foot tall, hovering six inches above the ground with its wings big enough to support a man-or rather a woman-bee with god damn tits-

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, I SWEAR TO BUCKETHEAD AND THE GODS OF SHREDDING, THAT BETTER NOT BE WHAT I THINK IT IS!"

It was indeed, a cute bee girl.

"BAIL, FUCKING BAIL!" Page turned tail, getting up to speed and running like the fucking wind away from the eldtrich horror that was in front of them.

Vince was already about fifty yards ahead, having already bolted moments before.


	2. Mod List

Please note: This is NOT a modpack for the comprehensive experience to match that of this story's, this is simply the mod list that this story is spawned from and the mods we will have loaded on the world we are creating the structures the characters build for screenshots. Some might be added or removed over the course of the story, and while I will do my best to update this list, it is not top priorty. ****

Minecraft Version: 1.12.2

Actually Additions Ellpeck

Actually BaublesJackyy

Applied Energistics 2AlgorithmX2

Backpacks Eydamos

Baubles Azanor13

Better Builder's Wands Portablejim

BetterFps Guichaguri

BiblioCraft Nuchaz

Biomes O' PlentyForstride

Building GadgetsDirewolf20

Carrots Library [FORGE] The_Wabbit0101

ChameleonTexelsaur Chiseltterrag1098

Chisels & Bits AlgorithmX2

Click Machine Shadows_of_Fire

CodeChicken Lib 1.8.+covers1624

CoFH CoreTeamCoFH

CoFH WorldTeamCoFH

Compact Machinesdavenonymous

ConnectedTexturesModtterrag1098

Construct's ArmoryTheIllusiveC4

CoroUtil Corosus

CreativeCore CreativeMD

Cucumber LibraryBlakeBr0

Custom NPCs Noppes_

Custom Starter Gearbrandon3055

Cyclic Lothrazar

Defiled LandsLykrast

Doomlike Dungeons JaredBGreat

Dynamic Lights atomicstrykergrumpy

Electroblob's Wizardry Electroblob

Ender IO CrazyPants_MC

Ender Storage 1.8.+ covers1624

EnderCoretterrag1098

Epic Siege Mod Funwayguy

Extra Utilities RWTema

ExtraCells2 Destroyer7128

Fast Leaf Decay olafskiii

First Aid ichttt

FoamFix asiekierka

Forestry_Forge User7678633

Forge MultiPart CBE covers1624

Grimoire of Gaia Silentine_

Hardcore Darkness Lumien231

Hwyla TehNut

Ice and Fire: Dragons in a whole new light! alex1the1666

iChunUtilohai iChun

Inventory Pets Purplicious_Cow_

Inventory Tweaks JimeoWan

IvToolkit Ivorforce

JourneyMap techbrew

Just Enough Items (JEI )mezz

Level Up! Reloaded BeetoGuy

LibrarianLibwiresegal

LittleTiles CreativeMD

LLibrary_Forge User11902522

Mantle mDiyo

McJtyLib McJty

Minecraft Comes Alive (MCA) WildBamaBoy

Moar Tinkers AshuraNoYami

Modular Powersuits machinemuse

Mowzie's Mobs bobmowzie

Mystical Agriculture BlakeBr0

Naturam Diyo

Not Enough Wands romelo333

Numina machinemuse

OMLib Keridos

Open Modular TurretsKeridos

OpenBlocks OpenMods

OpenModsLib OpenMods

Ore Excavation Funwayguy

p455w0rd's Library TheRealp455w0rd

Pam's HarvestCraft pamharvestcraft

Patchouli Vazkii

Phosphor jellysquid_

Placebo Shadows_of_Fire

Potion Core Tmtravlr

ProjectE SinKillerJ

Quality Tools Tmtravlr

Recurrent Complex Ivorforce

Redstone Flux TeamCoFH

RFTools McJty

RFTools Dimensions McJty

RFTools Power McJty

Roguelike Dungeons greymerktv

Rustic mangoose3039

Scaling HealthSilent Chaos512

Security Craft Geforce132

Serene Seasons TheAdubbz

Shadowfacts' Forgelin ShadowfactsDev

Silent Lib SilentChaos512

So Many Enchantments ShelterRin

Spartan and Fire cbkovak

Spartan Shields ObliviousSpartan

Spartan Weaponry ObliviousSpartan

Spartan Weaponry Arcana ObliviousSpartan

Storage Drawers Texelsaur

TAIGA (Tinkers alloying addon) zkafaceTV

The Twilight Forest Benimatic

Thermal Cultivation TeamCoFH

Thermal Dynamics TeamCoFH

Thermal Expansion TeamCoFH

Thermal Foundation TeamCoFH

Thermal Innovation TeamCoFH

Tinker I/O GKBm2011

Tinker's JEI Possible_triangle

Tinkers Construct mDiyo

Tinkers' Compendium (Tinkers' Defense) Lance5057

Tinkers' Complement KnightMiner

Tinkers' Tool Leveling bonusboni

Trinkets and Baubles XzeroAir

UniDictWanion Cane

Unlimited Chisel Works asiekierka

Wall-Jump! genandnic

WanionLib WanionCane

Wawla - What Are We Looking AtDarkhaxDev

WorldEdits k89q


End file.
